


Bet you'd look so good

by cahaya



Series: Harry's Baby in  Lou [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, dont kill me o kay, haha - Freeform, harry likes to see louis pregnant, harrys baby inside lou, im sorry that i havent update hls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahaya/pseuds/cahaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wanted to have a baby, and Louis was ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet you'd look so good

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bottomlouislibrary

Harry Styles was a family man.

He gets on really really well with kids, Harry was their favorite, from Lux to Daisy and Phoebe those girls loved him so much, and when the whole band went to do some charities with children who had cancers, Harry was the one who made them laugh the most, the kids loved him and he loved them back.

So you couldn’t deny that Harry would make such a wonderful father one day.

And Harry couldn’t deny that he wanted to be someone’s Dad too.

For the first time in life, Harry wanted to thank the mother earth for giving him Louis, because he was just not a very beautiful and amazing boyfriend, Louis was a carrier too, and he would get pregnant with Harry’s child one day.

Impregnating Louis was one of Harry’s life missions.

Harry was going to fuck his boyfriend senseless, put his baby juice inside of him, and then Harry would make Louis’ tummy swell with his baby and Louis would look so good and pretty with Harry’s baby inside of his body, his nipples would be more sensitive, too sensitive that the curly haired man was so sure that he was able to make his boyfriend cum from just sucking on them.

And when Louis started to lactate, Harry would fuck him slowly as he fed himself with Louis’s milk. Then Louis would go to a labor and born their first child and Harry would fuck him and make him pregnant again….

Again and again.

O…O…O…O…O

The first time Harry got Louis pregnant was two months right after they came out, the public was shocked at first, but since the moment they were still in a closet, the lovebirds already being too-touchy towards each other, many people have seen it coming, but poor Taylor was so humiliated that the love of her life was not on her team.

Although the chance of finally be freed from the closet was very wonderful with being allowed to kiss each other in public and all, there was something bad that the couple had to put up too, the fact that now both of them were openly gay, had made many guys liked to flirt with them so much, especially Louis, Louis with his curvy frame, with his sweet golden skin and round bum. Men flirted with Harry’s boyfriend like there was no tomorrow, in award shows, clubs, parties, they messed around with Louis as if the sweet guy didn’t have a boyfriend.

And that made Harry went mad.

Made Harry so mad that the thought of impregnating Louis right now was reasonable. And Harry just couldn’t wait, so then he dragged Louis to the nearest bathroom he could find in the club, he was so fucking pissed when this James guy touched Louis’s bum, Louis was his, everything that his boyfriend had was Harry’s, including his bum, those perky and round bum was the property of Harry Styles.

The curly haired man, pushed Louis against the wall, making the smaller boy moaned in slight pleasure and pain, Harry then yanked Louis’s bright trousers hard until he was almost certain that he just ripped the fabric off, ”Gonna fuck you so hard, Lou” Harry growled as he unbuckled his belt, he looked at Louis and smirked “But since you’ve been a bad boy why don’t you suck my cock first, huh?” he waited for no answer as he pushed Louis to his knees, the smaller boy yelped a little, Harry moaned when he saw his boyfriend looked up with those innocent blue eyes, and out of the sudden a flash image with a sprawled out Louis, lying on their bed with a swollen stomach flew into Harry’s mind, his cock twitched when he realized that Louis being a pregnant just not meant babies, but it meant that the world would know that Louis was Harry’s and Harry’s alone, he had owned this beautiful creature, took care of it like it was a diamond and soon would breed him with his seeds, Harry smirked, and no man would ever dare to touch his pregnant boyfriend again.

A low moan came from around his cock snapped Harry out of his thoughts, Louis sucking him eagerly, just Harry like was eager to fuck him to oblivion, he threw his head back when a rush of pleasure hit his body, Harry growled and tugged Louis’s soft hair. “That’s enough love…”

Louis pulled away with a slurping sound, his lips were swollen red, “Lay down.” Harry ordered.

The small man smirked sweetly at his boyfriend before lied on his back, Louis trailed his little hands to his body, he took off his shirt slowly before pinching his pink nipples, hands playing with himself, teasing Harry like a fucking stipper, Louis arched his hack when he felt Harry’s huge hands wrapped around his slim waist then stroked his golden skin before each hands squeezed Louis’s perky bum. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Louis, so hard that you would scream loud and make that prick knows you’re mine” Harry growled in his ear and bit his earlobe, Louis moaned at the sensation.

Harry kept biting and sucking Louis’s neck until they were all covered in bruises, his hands slipped down Louis’ briefs and tore them apart making the man below him gasped, Harry trailed down Louis’s body with sweet kisses on his skin, he bit those nipples hard, then he kissed the soft skin that covered his boyfriend’s tummy. Harry moved his hands from Louis’s bum to his stomach, his lightly pinched every skin that came across contact with his fingers and his cock grew hard from hearing Louis’s little gasps.

“I’m going to put my baby inside of you.” Harry stated.

“What?”

The curly haired man smirked and pecked his boyfriend’s tummy again. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, Lou, and then I’m going to make you swell with my child.”

“H-harry, you can’t do that… We still have one more American tour his year.” Louis said, he loved Harry very much but sure he knew that they would get shits from the management if he was pregnant while touring around America.

Harry’s smirked grew harder. “So?” he raised his eyebrow.

“I can’t sing and go on a tour If I look like aaaaahhhh…” Louis moaned when he felt Harry’s tongue on his nipple.

Harry sucked Louis hard before pulled away, smiling smugly “Look like ‘ahh?”

“Shut up you, idiot.” Louis glared “I meant, I can’t be on a tour if I look like a whale.”

“But you’d look so good when you’re pregnant, your stomach would swell beautifully with my baby, baby Lou… You’d make such a wonderful father, look at your sisters, you practically helped your Mum raising them, and I really want a baby, I want to have a family of my own, a family with you.” Harry said softly, he bent down and kissed Louis softly, he felt little hands wrapped themselves around his neck, Harry pulled away and whispered on Louis’s neck “Besides, you’re nipples would grow so sensitive and imagine what would I do with them.”

Louis moaned. “Oh, Harry….”

The bigger man smiled wickedly behind his ear “Yes?”

“I… Oh, god, yeah.” Louis nodded. “Yes, make me pregnant, Haz… pu-put your baby inside me.” Louis didn’t know what the hell he was doing, but his body felt like it was on fire and the thought of Harry sucking his sensitive nipples was so mind blowing and Louis just wanted Harry to fuck him already.

Harry smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. “Thank you.”

Louis felt hands on his bum again, squeezing and giving them a slight slap, Louis groaned when it sting “Come on, Harry…. don’t be such a tease” he pleaded. Harry smirked and moved his right hand to Louis’s mouth, Louis submissively opened his mouth and sucked Harry’s fingers like a lollipop, he trailed his tongue around them until they were all covered in saliva and slick enough to open his hole.

Harry pulled out his fingers with a loud ‘pop’ and traced Louis’s rim gently before inserted a finger inside his pretty pink hole making Louis whined lightly. Harry continued to finger him until all he heard was Louis’s heavy breathing and moans, he thrust another finger in and started scissoring Louis’s tunnel, Harry fucked him with his fingers until he was sure that Louis was stretched enough for his big cock.

Louis whimpered when he felt Harry took out his fingers, then the curly haired men pulled out the small tube of lubes from his jeans pocket, Harry squirted them around his cock until it was slick enough to not hurt Louis.

The smaller boy gasped when he felt the head of Harry’s cock pressed against his tight entrance, Louis moaned in slight pain when he felt his boyfriend entered him gently, Harry moved slowly until he was balls deep inside Louis and the curly haired man moaned at the tightness around his cock.

“Fuck, Lou, how do you manage to be as tight as a virgin when we fucked almost every night” Harry growled as he pumped his cock in and out of Louis’s tunnel. Louis answered Harry with a loud moan when the head of his cock slammed right into Louis’s prostate he then unconsciously wrapped his thick model thighs around Harry’s narrow waist, making both of them moan in delight.

“Gonna get you pregnant, Lou” Harry growled and sped up his movements “Gonna knocked you up so good, ‘m gonna cum inside of you, and give you my baby juice” he kept thrusting hard into Louis, making him whined and groaned loudly, at this rate, none of them cared about the fact that many people could hear them fucking, both of them were too preoccupied by each other.

“Oh, yes… Harry, knock me up, give me your baby” Whined Louis when Harry’s cock practically punched his sweet spot again.

And if it was possible, Harry’s thrusts grew harder, faster and deeper. “Yeah, bet you’d look so pretty when you’re pregnant, Louis. So pretty with my baby inside of you, your nipples would swell with milk and I…” Harry slammed hard again until his hips were pressed against Louis’s earning a loud scream from the soon-to-be pregnant boy under him “And I would suck those milks until I’m full, I’m going to taste them before our baby will, bet they’d taste so sweet… just like you.” And with that, Louis came around Harry’s still moving cock, his hot walls tightened around Harry, his cock spurted cum into both of their stomach and Harry groaned at the sight.

Harry fucked Louis’s spent body a couple times before came violently inside Louis’s hole, the boy underneath him moaned when he felt Harry spurting his seeds into his little body, Harry stayed inside Louis until the boy was so full with his cum it started to leak, then Harry pulled out slowly making his boyfriend whimpered in oversensitivity, Harry smiled when he saw Louis flutered his thick eyelashes as sign of him wanting to sleep, Louis always fell asleep after they had sex, but no way in hell Harry would let his boyfriend sleep in some random club’s bathroom.

“Come on, Lou…” Harry pulled Louis up gently, the sleepy boy whined when he felt Harry’s cum oozing out of his hole.

“Harry, Harry… wait” protested Louis when Harry tried to zip up his trousers “They’re leaking out, Haz… I’m going, I’m not gonna get pregnant if I lose your cum.” he whimpered when Harry’s baby juice kept leaking and leaking.

Harry chuckled at Louis before kissed his lips gently, “Don’t worry, Boo… I won’t stop fucking you until you get pregnant,” He smirked and wrapped his huge arms around Louis’s slim waist and growled in his ear “In fact, I’d never stop fucking you even when you’re carrying my baby”

O…O…O…O…O

Harry kept his promise, he always fucked Louis everytime and everywhere, he never stopped giving his boyfriend his seeds until the doctor annouced that Louis was finally pregnant with Harry’s child.

When Louis started to show, Harry made his boyfriend wore tight shirts, Harry was so proud everytime he told people that his Louis was carrying his child, they did get shits from the management, but those fuckers stopped bothering them both when they realized that Louis being pregnant gave them more money, because the world’s attention was on them now, they were more famous that Posh and Becks every be, many people loved Larry more that Brangelina, Harry always smirked smugly everytime he caught men giving him jealous glances, he didn’t know whether those man envied Harry for his fame, his boyfriend, or the fact that Louis was very very beautiful when he was pregnant, the fact that Louis looked so… fuckable and they just wanted to fuck Louis hard but couldn’t because Louis was Harry’s and no one else’s.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: There’s fifty percent chance that I’m gonna make a sequel for this, but don’t listen to me, I’m sucks at the whole updates time things.
> 
> And I’m sorry for any grammar failures, I am not a native english speaker


End file.
